


just to see you

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kíli deliberately breaks his phone multiple times in order to talk to the beautiful girl in the repair shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to see you

"Again, Kíli?"

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "This is the second time this week. What exactly is wrong with your phone?"

Kíli shrugged. "Dunno."

"You know, you're probably going to have to get a new one. I'm just sick of having to repair it every single week for the past four months!"

And nine days, Kíli stopped himself from reminding her. "It's...it's fragile."

"Well, do yourself a favour and get a phone from this century." Tauriel put the phone on her worktop and put her earphones back in, while Legolas, her co-worker and son of their boss, gave Kíli an evil glare.

As Kíli was contemplating whether or not to leave, the slamming of the door opening signalled the entrance of Thranduil, Legolas' father, holding a tray of takeaway coffee cups and a Subway bag.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called, even though everyone was only a few feet away from him. "I brought stuff."

As Thranduil placed the coffees next to Legolas and Tauriel, and tossed them the sandwiches, Kíli wondered how this immature manchild had an adult son. Thranduil looked good too, his ageless face meant that he looked only a little older than Legolas. He wasn't exactly more mature either, Kíli thought, as the other man became very distressed by a spider on the window, which was quickly vanquished by Tauriel with a newspaper.

"Who's this?" Thranduil asked, looking Kíli up and down once he had stopped shrieking. "He looks about twelve."

"This is Kíli," Tauriel replied through gritted teeth. "He's broken his phone...again."

"Give me that," her boss commanded, holding out his hand.

Confused, Tauriel handed over the phone. Thranduil held it up to his eye, then far away, then flipped it over and back. After a few more minutes of inspection, a knowing smile appeared on his face. He raised his thick eyebrows, looked at Kíli, then Tauriel.

"Sweetie, isn't it obvious?" Thranduil started to giggle like a schoolgirl. "He likes you."

"What?" Tauriel and Legolas asked in unison, as Kíli felt his face turn bright red.

"Come on, this has been broken at least ten times. Nokias don't just break like that. He must have thrown it at a wall or at the floor. And knowing people of the male variety, I think I know why he did it."

Tauriel stared at Kíli open-mouthed, while Legolas started to swell with rage. Kíli shook his head, flushing even more, and Thranduil continued to laugh, like a mother reminding her child of embarrassing moments. "That's so sweet! Oh, I want to hug him now."

After glaring at Thranduil and Legolas, Tauriel gave Kíli a sympathetic, pitiful look, but it was too late – he had already bolted out of the door.

"What?" Thranduil asked, once he had stopped laughing. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

 

Kíli ran in through the front door and melodramatically threw himself down on the sofa, burying his face in his hands.

"So...how'd it go?" his brother Fili asked casually, not taking his eyes off the TV. "Is my baby brother getting laid any time soon?"

Kíli let out a huge groan and covered his entire head with a cushion as Fili's face fell.

"Oh, God," he murmured concernedly. "It didn't go well?"

"What do you think?!" his brother shouted. "I screwed up. Again. Like always."

"What happened?"

"Her boss let it slip. He's psychic or something."

"Jesus Christ, bro," Fili tutted. "How many times do I have to tell you, no matter how hot a girl is, you don't throw electrical objects at a wall for her!"

"I know," Kíli sighed. "But she's...special."

"So were the last six girls you've been moping over! Seriously, she's not worth it. You're gonna regret this when you meet someone way better than her."

"Yeah..." Kíli forced himself to sit up and tossed the cushion to the floor. "I guess."

"Plus, she's taller than you. And that's weird."

* * *

 

Tauriel made sure that the phone was completely functional and intact. She tried calling it from her own phone, and vice versa, trying out typing and so on. Once she had ensured that it was completely working, she couldn't help but stumble across Kíli's text conversations. Despite telling herself how terrible she was and that she shouldn't be doing this, she gingerly opened them. She got some pretty good stuff – a conversation with his mother about fresh underwear, something about buying three cats, something about insurance...

Until she found a message that he had sent to his brother. Their conversation had been focused on Tauriel, and how Kíli should approach her... _That's so cute_ , she thought, smiling to herself a little. She somehow found herself reading a text describing her appearance...

**To: Fili ******

******_Promise you won't laugh or anything but here goes...she's tall, taller than me, which most people would find weird but i don't have a problem, and tbh she doesn't seem like the kind of person to have a problem. she's got this beautiful long red hair, not exactly ginger, but not fire engine red either if you know what i mean?? it's kind of auburn-y...She's got the most amazing eyes, they're kind of green and brown at the same time, they're absolutely gorgeous. she's the kind of girl who you'd want to have deep conversations with at 3am or have movie marathons all day with or be up early in the morning making pancakes with?????? idk i just get really upset bc she is literally the definition of out-of-my-league-ness and there's this arse at her work who very obviously likes her and i think she likes him (seriously he's a bloody model) and ugh she's so beautiful and i just want to be with her because i've talked to her and she's kind of one of the nicest funniest cleverest prettiest girls I've ever met and i know you'll roll your eyes but I think I love her????_ **********

Tauriel's mouth was hanging open by the end of that. She knew she was pretty, and that Legolas liked her, obnoxious as he was, but she had no idea that this was how strongly Kíli felt...he'd smashed up his phone all those times just to see her, and she couldn't help but think that that was one of the most pathetic, yet most adorable things she had ever heard of.

She exited the messaging section, and opened the contacts page. Selecting "Add new contact", she grinned a little and keyed in her own number.


End file.
